Khorne
Description Khorne is known by many names that are violent related the most notable being called the Blood God of Chaos. He is the most powerful of the four chaos gods being described as the mightiest of them all. Magic and Psychic powers are ineffective against him as he is immune to them. He prefers a fair fight in melee combat against the strongest of foes and disregards the weak as being less of a challenge to fight but necessary to have their blood fuel his power. The skulls of the strong are too needed to become more stronger in strength. Should his champions give him a good entertainment of a fight, he allows them to keep the defeated strong warriors skull to themselves as a trophy. If Khorne finds intruders who went into his realm to battle him bravely and strong to hold against many of his chaos forces. If amused enough from the honor, skill, and love for fighting he can resurrect them back from the dead to fight forever in his realm out of his respect. Anyone that gets this honor will be going through death then back to life eternally to fight Khornes armies. Khorne exists to forever fight waging war on the galaxies creating daemons and recruiting any mortal follower he finds most notably humans and wolves. He prefers his followers to fight in close ranged combat and to die gloriously in battle to never retreat at all if ever less they suffer his wrath for doing such dishonorable acts only using ranged guns as to shoot them in the back for such treachery or end the battle swiftly with death. He despises magic, psychic powers, torture, tricksters/manipulators, cowards, being presented the skulls of weaklings. If killing weaklings draws worthy foes then Khorne can have his soldiers attack civilians to draw out the strong warriors to battle, however that is also inverted because if he demands blood to spill then the civilians will be killed in the crossfire. Khorne is the embodiment of rage and bravery to which he expects for his followers who shout: "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" as they charge into battle non-stop. He rewards his followers with even greater might of power should they succeed giving him skulls of strong warriors even more goodies await should they manage to become a champion in his favor. Before Future Warfare/The Children of Megatron Khorne had struck an alliance with Megatron/Galvatron to send his champion Kharn the Betrayer and his minions for the chance to spill blood, taking skulls of strong warriors and merge the multi-universe with The Warp to have some free space to rule and wage war on. The Viking Alliance While Khorne is trapped within his realm waiting to be released by Eirik the Sagittarimon, he gives Eirik his minions to help in fights and The Warp as a means to travel through to other universes. He needs enough monuments placed in the multi-universe by merging the warp with it to summon himself personally to escape his limited-range prison and assist Eirik and The Viking Alliance to bring a never ending battle. He admits to disliking most of the members since they do not follow martial-honor tradition amongst warriors and for what they do to their victims. Future Warfare Khorne plays a part with gaining the spilled blood and skulls from the strong warriors to strengthen his religious influence for his worship within the war to make himself stronger since he feeds upon the raging anger and hatred that pours from the multi-universes individuals to be drawn into him. He provides his Daemon and Chaos Space Marine forces for Eirik the Sagittarimon to use. Eirik must build khornes monuments with the instructions he gave him to help summon them by offering the blood of those killed. The next part of the plan is to bring the warp closer to merging with the material world of the multi-universe to provide tearing rifts for the rest of his forces to invade. Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Characters that hail from the Warhammer 40k Universe Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortal demons Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Regenerators Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Axe Users Category:Claw Wielders Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Giants Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Cataclysm Category:Barbarian Category:Deities Category:Hatemongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Dark Knights Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Military Characters Category:Flyers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Summoners Category:Ressurectors Category:Imprisoned character Category:Sealed Evil Category:Armored Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Honorable Villains Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Murderers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Partner Category:Anarchist Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:Soul Stealers Category:Stoic Characters Category:The Viking Alliance Founders Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Main Villain Duumvirates Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Anti-magic Users Category:Chaos Undivided Category:Bigger Bads Category:Drake's Archenemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of The Viking Alliance Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Giygaxian Pantheon